


December 17 - 8 eager elves

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2005-12-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's writing "mathom" is:</p><p>eight eager elves</p><p>***</p><p>Write whatever you feel like – a drabble, a poem or a short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The moon had fully risen when Legolas came into the courtyard. Spying the cheerfully wrapped packages sparkling in the half light, he bent to place one last parcel under the White Tree. It seemed like a strange idea at first, then, as the years went by, not so strange, and now it was tradition; every Mettare the tree was laden with gifts, yet few saw the comings and goings of the ones who left them. No one claimed to even know who had begun it. The first snow began to fall when Legolas turned to leave, and then thought better of it.  
  
"You can not hide from me," he said to the empty courtyard.  
  
And, one by one, they revealed themselves. Six in all. Even dressed as they were in the darkest green, their faces shadowed in the folds of their hoods, Legolas recognized them; Elves from the settlement at Aderthad in Ithilien. He smiled.  
  
"Ah, child," said a seventh, stepping out. "I should have known we could not fool you."  
  
Legolas’ eyes widened in surprise. He covered the distance between them swiftly, embracing his old friend.  
  
"Mithrandir!" he laughed, "Happy Mettare!"

And, together, eight eager Elves awaited the dawn.


	2. The Rivendell Filmfest - by Agape4Gondor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

The Rivendell Filmfest  
  
They stood quietly in line, as quietly as Elves can when the fever consumes them.  No jostling, no speech, just reserved waiting.  Frodo and Sam looked at each other in consternation.  They had long watched Elves spend time in quiet thought, but not for this long.  They had been here two hours; yet not one Elf had moved.    
  
Suddenly, a shout was heard.  "He is coming," they shouted, "He is coming!"    
  
Cameras were held up, large banners unfurled, and eight eager Elves pushed themselves forward while at least another hundred raised their voices in fevered screams.  In walked Orlando Bloom.  
  
(I'm sorry - I couldn't help it - I thought of all those fans at the Toronto Film Festival and this popped out!)


	3. Playing - by RiverOtter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

Playing  
  
Lit fire barrels  
Eight eager elves dance on ice  
Skating in winter


	4. Different Perspectives - by Gwynnyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

  
  
The muster had been called for the second hour, but long before then the courtyard rang with horseplay among the eight striplings waiting for Glorfindel to escort them on their first serious foray.  Celebrían, on her balcony, watched the elves, none of whom had seen fifty summers, with a wash of sadness.  
  
"This should not be necessary.  No great evil remains."  
  
Elrond draped a comforting arm on his wife's shoulder.  "So it was said also after the breaking of Thangorodrim, and still Sauron caused much grief.  It is best they be prepared."    
  
The courtyard erupted in yells as Elladan snatched a knife from the belt of another youth and led him a frantic chase that ranged over the pillars and across the paving.  He tossed the knife across the courtyard to Elrohir, who deftly fielded it, flipped it and, with a half-bow, handed it back to its owner hilt first.  
  
Elrond chuckled.  "You cannot deny that we have bred warriors."  
  
"They are not invulnerable."  Celebrían heard the anguish in her voice.  
  
"There is little danger in this task and Glorfindel will teach them well." Elrond gave her a hug. "They are not as undisciplined as they look now, only eager."  
  



	5. Untitled - by Wolfwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

_This one uses the Quenya nicknames for the sons of Feanor (assuming I did it right):  Nelyo = Maedhros, Moryo = Caranthir, Turko = Celegorm, Curufinwe = Curufin, Ambarussa = Amrod & Amras.  (Kano [Maglor] got cut out in the pruning, but he's there!)_  
  
  
Little Curufinwe's wail was loud enough to be heard throughout the house, and Nelyo snatched him up, glaring at Moryo and Turko.  His younger brothers tried to look innocent.  He drew in a deep breath to chastise them, but his grandfather rested a calming hand on his shoulder and he stopped abruptly.  
  
The door opened.  They all sprang eagerly to their feet as Nerdanel's mother waved them inside.  
  
Mother and Father looked exhausted, but they were clearly as eager to introduce the two babies as the boys were to meet them.  
  
Mother spoke first.  "Boys, these are your brothers, Ambarussa."


End file.
